Naruto yuigon
by Shinryutei
Summary: esta historia pertenece al usuario saigono muguetsu quien me ha pedido de favor publicarla por el ya que el no puede subirla, el escribe y yo solo la acttualizo con lo que el me manda, summary a dentro


naruto yuigon summary:

han pasado 5 años desde el ataque del kyuubi en el cual el sandaime hokage ( tercer hokage) sacrifico su vida para sellar a la bestia en dos de los tres hijos del yondaime hokage la parte ying en naruko y la parte yang en menma latente los vio como héroes mientras que al pequeño naruto no lo notaron sin embargo a naruto le espera un destino mayor que sus hermanos namikaze-uzumaki y es ser el portador del poder del yuigon (ultima voluntad).

capítulo 1

{konohagakure no sato}

han pasado 6 años desde el ataque del bijuu de título kyuubi, el bijuu de 9 colas junto con la caída de un héroe el sandaime hokage quien dio su vida usando el sellado de la parca para sellar a la bestia en dos de los tres hijos de su sucesor el yondaime hokage minato namikaze apodado el rayo amarillo de konoha y su esposa kushina uzumaki apodada el habanero sangriento, la parte yin en naruko namikaze-uzumaki y la parte yang en menma namikaze-uzumaki pero en el momento del sellado el shinigami deposito 3 esferas un de color naranja, otra de color azul y otra morada en naruto y se retiró, después de esa noche menma y naruko fueron conocidos como héroes y minado y kushina los entrenaron desde los 5 años en chakra y les enseñaron todo lo que podían porque pensaban que uno de los dos era el niño de la profecía destinado a salvar al mundo dejando totalmente de lado a naruto quien intentaba ganarse la atención de sus padres pero simple lo ignoraban, entonces en su cumpleaños número 7 escucho algo que le destrozó el corazón ya que en los cumpleaños siempre van los herederos y jefe de los clanes

minato- atención por favor, voy a dar un anuncio importante, hoy, yo y kushina hemos decidido nombrar a menma como heredero del clan kamikaze y a naruko como heredera del clan uzumaki-.

eso destrozó a naruto ya que a pesar de su corta edad sabía bien sobre la política de los clanes, y con esa noticia sus propios padres lo estaban echando de la familia, así, como si nada, sin más se fue corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban pero, lo que él no sabía es que estaba siendo observado por un dios, este dios era nada más y nada menos que el mismo kami-sama, quien viendo esto, que estaba enojado era como decir que tsunade no apostaba, estaba hecho una furia, si los dioses pudieran interferir con la vida de los humanos los haría papilla, se calmó y se le ocurrió una idea, darle a naruto un padre que sí lo quiera, así que decidió mandar a su mejor peleador llamado sawada tsunayoshi quien había visto junto con kami lo que pasaba y no dudo en aceptar y kami le dio regalos para naruto que era un anillo como el suyo una caja como la que contenía a su amigo natsu un león que podía transformarse en una capa y un guante, un estuche, unos audífonos y por ultimo le dio unos guantes para naruto y le pidió que si podía entrenar al niño a lo cual tuna contesto

tsuna- no se preocupe kami-sama yo le enseñare todo lo que se y quería ver si podría darme conocimiento del mundo ninja para poder enseñarle más.

kami-sama- CLARO SOLO GUIALO POR EL CAMINO CORECTO-

tsuna- esté seguro de que lo hare-

después de su respuesta kami-sama le dio los conocimientos para entrenar a naruto y lo transporto a donde estaba naruto, durmiendo la mona bajo las ramas de un árbol y surgió una luz que al desaparecer reveló a tsuna quien despertó a nuestro héroe

tsuna-oye despierta-

naruto-h-hola-

tsuna-que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche-

entonces naruto procedió a contarle todo pero ya lo había visto pero aun así le daba coraje

tsuna- dime, naruto-

naruto-¿si señor?

tsuna-¿quieres ser mi hijo?-

naruto-¿Por qué querría tener un hijo como yo, sin ningún talento especial-

tsuna- no hay persona en el mundo que merezca ser tratado, o en tu caso ignorado, de una manera así, entonces, ¿Qué dices naruto, aceptas?

naruto- acepto-

tsuna sonrió ya que el niño si quería estar con el

tsuna-muy bien haré un jutsu para quitarte la sangre namikaze te va a doler pero resiste ¿sí?

naruto-si otou-san

entonces tuna hiso el jutsu y le dolió mucho a naruto pero ya acabo su cabello rubio se volvió castaño y sus marcas de bigotes se hicieron casi imperceptibles para el ojo

tsuna-naruto ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños toma- dándole los guantes el anillo, la caja un estuche y unos audífonos.

naruto-gracias otou-san pero ¿que hay en la caja?-

tsuna- en la caja hay un amigo que te acompañara pero solo se abrirá con el anillo, en el estuche hay unos lentes que te ayudaran con tu entrenamiento al igual que los audífonos bueno vámonos de aquí para entrenar que el entrenamiento será muy duro ¿listo para irnos?

naruto-si vámonos otou-san- y así se fueron para regresar cuando naruto sea más fuerte y pueda demostrarle a esos ineptos que estaban equivocados.

—-

bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 1 intentare ir más rápido en la serie aquí les dejo una imagen con naruto con sus ojos que le dejo el shinigami y como será en la historia que estaré escribiendo

tsuna

naruto con sus poderes


End file.
